


Mom!!

by Geekforlife18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Awkward Romance, Babysitting, Bat Family, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Marriage, Married Couple, Meddling Kids, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Well post when I have timeY/N Gordon falls in love with Bruce Wayne never did she expect to raise several kids and animals





	1. Love Chapter 1

Bruce and I are comrades F. R. E. I. N.D. S nothing more that's what I told myself about us there wasn't even us I truly do love him only my brother James knows. I went to work I work with my bother at the police station against his wishes which is actually how I met Batman and found out about his identity 

"Y/N your brother wants to see you" I hear 

I walked to my brothers office he looked out the window 

"James?" 

He turned in his chair and smiling what did he do 

"what did you do?" 

"WE is having a fundraiser I want you to go make sure nothing goes wrong" 

I cleared my throat "so you expect me to believe that you want me to go to WE and make sure nothing goes wrong and this has nothing to do with you trying to get me with Bruce" 

"I would never!" 

"James has much has I love you I don't need you meddling in my love life" 

He rolled his eyes "would you rather me send you in a dress because I can" 

"I hate you"

I walked out "I love you too sis" 

I sighed and went home I looked at my dress nope not going to do it. I left my uniform on and drove before anyone got there. I saw a few people I stood outside walking around checking the place. I heard car's pulling up and people walking in I walked back and stood by the door I saw Bruce with a date she was beautiful compared to me. I rolled my eyes he saw me and froze he cleared his throat 

"officer" 

"Mr. Wayne" 

He gently nodded and walked in with his date. I face planted I'm going to kill you James I left I drove home James called I told him everything that happened he told me Bruce would come around. I walked inside changed into my pajamas eating ice-cream watching my favorite movie I heard a knock on the door I put my robe on and tied it I opened Bruce! 

"Bruce.. This is Hu embarrassing" I feel my cheeks getting really red 

"sorry to drop in on you I wanted to see you" 

"is something wrong" 

"no nothing is wrong Y/N I wanted to talk to you" 

"well I'm here I don't exactly look nice right now" 

"well I wouldn't say that" 

I blushed again "please come in excuse the mess I wasn't expecting anyone" 

"I don't mind" 

I feel so nervous I cleaned the mess I looked in the mirror fast fixing my hair damn I look terrible I walked to Bruce

"water?coffee?" 

"you know coffee sounds wonderful right now thank you" 

"alright then coffee" 

I fixed coffee for me and Bruce 

"so where's your date?" 

"she wasn't interesting or anything like the kind of woman I like" 

I gave him his coffee cup he drank some has did I 

"hmm what kind of woman do you like Bat's if you don't mind me asking" 

He walked closer to me "Y/H, Y/E eye's , beautiful strong, sweet, kind, loving looks drop dead gorgeous in a robe" I laughed he grabbed my cup and put on the table along with his he touched my cheeks "if just took me seeing her face every night to realize how deeply in love I am with her" 

He kissed me I was shocked but kissed him back we made out

"I love you too" I mumbled making out with him

"shh"....... I opened my eyes from sleeping on my bed I remembered last night I didn't see Bruce I saw a note 

-had a great night!

I smiled and blushed I love that man


	2. 4 months chapter 2

James found out about my relationship with Bruce we've been dating for a year and 3 months now so I got the man of my dreams and.. lost my period I've been in denial for a long time Bruce has been treating me like a princess making sure I'm okay I haven't told him I think I'm pregnant. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy I went home and took it I waited I heard my phone go off James I answered

"hey James"

-"hey sis Bruce told me your sick I wanted to give you a few weeks off"

I looked pregnant 

"shit!"

-"Y/N! What's wrong?"

"I may need a little longer off"

-"Y/N you don't ask for breaks what's wrong?"

"I think I'm really sick"

-"well how long do you want off"

" 9 months"

-"you're pregnant?!"

"shhhut!!"

-"OK ok sorry so how far a long are you?"

"4 months probably"

-"4 months dammit Y/N that is the last time I take your advice if you so much has sneeze next time you come to work your going home"

I huffed thinking about Bruce's reaction and started crying shit hormones!

-"Y/N I'm sorry please don't cry"

"I'm not crying because of you you asshole"

-"hey sis what's wrong" 

"does he even want kids I mean really the life we live is not exactly the best environment for a baby" 

-"you want me to come over?" 

"and what look I'm ok Bruce is taking me out next week so I'll tell him" 

-"alright I'll call you tomorrow" 

"okay" 

Week later Bruce and I went out we walked somethings going on? He's nervous sweaty which are two things he's never been I need to tell him about the baby 

"Bruce I need to tell you something" 

"I do to" he put his hands on my cheeks "Y/N you know I love you for the first time in my life I truly feel alive and happy I want to" I cut him off 

"Bruce I'm pregnant" 

He froze and dropped his hands I feel my eyes swell he was quite 

"please say something.. Bruce" he touched my cheeks 

"H-how far a long are you?" 

"4 months I found out a week ago I've been in denial I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" tears kept falling he dried my tears with his thumb and "do you want this" I blurted out 

"Y/N darling of course I still want to be with you for now and forever" he got down on his knee Bruce is proposing! "Y/N Gordon my love will you Marry me" he opened the box reveling a beautiful ring I laughed crying 

"yes! Yes! Yes" he out the ring on my finger he kissed me


	3. Baby Acrobat Chapter 3

Due date 2 days laying in bed only wearing a brawl and my favorite sweatpants trying to sleep but can't because my back is killing me and my husband is on patrol I never seem to get sleep when he's gone. I rubbed my belly gently feeling my baby kick I have a feeling our child will have my joy not that Bruce doesn't he's just very stern. Finally has if waiting for a century Bruce walks in already in his boxers I looked at him exhausted he sighed and got in the bed with me I laid on my side he touched my cheek 

"you should really be getting some more sleep my love" 

"hmmmm I know" 

He gently kissed me and my belly I laid on his shoulder he rubbed circles on my back we fell asleep. The next night Bruce on patrol I felt a contraction then another I sat up taking a deep breath I scooted up I felt a sharp pain I held back a scream I took a deep breath I yelled in pain I heard a knock 

"miss Y/N are you alright" 

"y-yes" I felt another sharp pain "N-no!" 

Alfred opened the door and saw me he grabbed the bags and called Bruce I carefully tried to get up Bruce ran to me and helped me stand. I can't stand straight he helped me to the car I sat down Alfred got in the back with my bags Bruce drove off we made it to the hospital we went inside. Bruce helping me I sat on the stretcher and laid down Bruce held my hand wall the nurses and doctor rushed me to the delivery room..... After several hours of labor I had our little boy Bruce held him smiling 

"he's precious Y/N looks exactly like his mother" 

"he has your eyes" 

Bruce sat next to me on the stretcher and kissed me I heard a knock Bruce gave me the baby 

"Alfred" 

"master Bruce I've brought miss Y/N and yours food" 

"thank you Alfred" 

Alfred put my and Bruce's food on the couch he walked to me and saw the baby 

"he's lovely.. Shall I call your brother" 

"thank you Alfred but I think we will surprise James" 

"we still haven't decided a name" 

"Richard Dick Wayne after my great uncle" 

"Richard it suits him" 

That evening Bruce and I went to my brother's house I knocked holding Richard James opened he saw Richard his face shocked he smiled 

"next time call me instead of scaring the living daylights out of me" 

He hugged my neck and let us in he washed his hands and walked to me smiling 

"let me hold the baby" 

"okay Lil Richard time for you to meet your uncle" 

James held him that night Bruce and I went home I laid Richard in his crib and laid in the bed with Bruce he smiled at me 

"what?" 

"it's been a long time since I've been this happy" 

I kissed his head we wrapped our arms around each other


	4. Big Brother Chapter 4

2 years later I sat on the couch watching TV with Richard I've been sick for days and weeks my brother made me take a few weeks off. I suddenly realized that I felt the exact same thing when I was pregnant with my son I kissed his head and walked to my room trying to process my thoughts pregnant again does Bruce want more kids. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test I went home walked to the bathroom locking the door and took it

"mommy upper ready"

"OK sweetheart I'll be out in a sec"

I heard my son skip off I looked pregnant I couldn't help but laugh and cry. I heard Richard and Bruce I heard a knock on the door I sighed and opened Bruce holding Dick Bruce looked at me full of worry he cupped my cheek

"is something wrong my darling" 

I glanced at the the pregnancy test on the counter has did he 

"you're serious?" 

"yeah" 

He kissed me 

"whatty!" 

"sweetie mommy's going to a have a baby" 

His face lit up 

"I gonna be a big brother!" 

"yes sweetheart!" 

He smiled and hugged me I held him 

"let's go get it" 

I laughed "honey you have to wait a while until the baby comes" 

"well where is the baby " 

"it's in mommy's belly" 

"how did it get there" 

Bruce and I eyes wide we heard Alfred clear his throat 

"dinner is ready" 

"thank you Alfred" 

Alfred literally saved me and Bruce from a long discussion that much needed to wait


	5. Barbie Chapter 5

I laid in the hospital bed holding my daughter Barbara Bruce at my side looking at her we heard the door knocking

"come in"

Alfred, James and Dick walked in Dick's face lit up

"hey sweetheart you want to come your little sister"

He gently nodded Bruce picked him up and walked to me Dick looked at her

"she's so whittle what her name"

"her names Barbara"

"I'll call her Barbs or Barbie"

Dick kissed her head "mommy"

"hmmm mmm"

"I want another one"

We all laughed James kissed my head 

"she's beautiful sis" 

"thank you" 

That night Bruce, Barbara, Dick and I went home I took care of Barbara wall Bruce put Dick to bed I laid Barbara in her crib singing a lullaby to help her sleep 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I laid my son in bed I turned his nightlight on and walked I turned the lights off 

"daddy" 

I turned to look at my son 

"yes son" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too son" 

He shut his eyes I do not deserve this life that Y/N has given me I walked to our bedroom and saw Y/N standing above the crib holding on to the railing trying to stay awake I wrapped my arms around her back she yawned I kissed her neck and carried her to bed


	6. Jungle Safari & Tea Party Chapter 6

Years later I held my daughter's hand Barbara, Bruce holding Dick's walking to the car I felt so sick lately so Bruce wanted to take us out suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up bucket! I saw a trash can I ran and threw up Bruce and I looked at each other shocked Dick's face lit up 

"I'm going to be a big brother again!" 

"I want to be one to ooh daddy do I get to be a ig ister" 

Bruce just stared at me he picked up the kids and walked to me 

"OK so I've been in denial for a while" 

"let's go home I'll start a shower for you and put the kids to bed" 

"Aww!" they said disappointing 

"Bruce I can" he cut me off 

"you are going to take a nice bath, rest and perhaps call your brother" 

I sighed Bruce kissed my head we went home. 7 months pregnant now I sat on the couch Barbara laying on my shoulder Dick on my other side both of them sound asleep. I heard the door open Bruce he walked in and gently smiled the kids yawned and saw him 

"daddy!" they yelled 

They ran to Bruce they pulled his hands different directions 

"I want to have a tea party with daddy!" Barbara said 

"but I wanted to go on a jungle safari with dad!" Richard said 

"we don't have a ungle" she said 

"now now kids remember the baby in mommy's tummy we have too remain calm and not tear me limb from limb" 

They stopped pulling him 

"sorry mom" Dick said 

"orry momma" 

"thank you for listening kids" I said 

Bruce sat on the couch sideways I laid on his chest the kids crawled into our laps I felt the baby kick 

"hey kids want to feel the baby kick" 

They nodded Dick put his hand on my belly his face shocked 

"wow! That feels weird" 

"let me feel" 

Barbara felt she screamed and then giggled


	7. Little Hood Chapter 7

Week until my due date I walked to Dick's room I opened the door and saw him asleep with Barbara I smiled suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen I held back a scream I felt my knees buckle I held on to the dresser

"momma!" Dick yelled

They ran to my side 

"go get A-Alfred"

They ran off I carefully sat on the bed holding back the urge to scream Alfred ran in

"I put the bags in the car last night I called Master Bruce"

"th-thank you Alfred"

"no thanks needed miss Y/N now let's get you to the car"

I nodded Alfred helped me to the car I sat in passenger seat I saw Bruce pull up in his car he ran out and ran into the driver's seat he kissed me he drove to the hospital....... After a long labor I held him our little boy Jason Bruce kissed my head we heard knocking Bruce opened

"kids, Alfred, James come meet Jason"

They all walked in Barbara started crying

"Aww honey what's wrong?" I asked

"really happy momma"

"Aww sweetheart"

Bruce picked the kids up and carried them to me they looked at Jason

"I gonna be the best big ister"

That night I put Jason in Barbara and Dick's old crib Bruce insisted we should get a new one but I just love the idea of Jason having something that's special 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I laid the kids in their beds I walked to the bedroom and heard Y/N singing I sighed hearing Y/N's soothing voice putting myself to sleep I slowly walked in and laid in bed 

"nice try honey but I know you are there" she mumbled 

I rolled my eyes knowing my wife is the only person in Gotham you can notice my every movement my every sound every breath I take she knows but I wouldn't change this life for another


	8. Red Robin Chapter 8

Bruce, the kids and I are getting ready to go out to eat dinner Jason just turned 3 and is as stubborn as Bruce I put Jason in his car seat and gave him his stuffed toy a piece of bread with googly eyes that Jason absolutely loved. Dick got in Barbara on the other side of Jason's car seat I got in the passenger seat then I realized my pregnancy test I took one last night at the banquet and put it in my purse before I looked I looked in the back the kids playing with Jason I looked pregnant 3 kids and one on the way. Bruce got in I decided to wait to tell Bruce about the baby he drove 

"so where are we eating" 

"ohh Red Robin!" Richard said 

"please dad Red Robin" 

"w-red w-robin!" 

"Jay agrees!" 

Bruce glanced at me I smiled we went to Red Robin's we walked inside the waiter showed us to our table we sat down Bruce sat next to me Barbara and Richard in front of us and Jason in his highchair next to me they brought us fries I gave one to Jason he ate it the waiter walked up 

"hello I'm Wally I'll be taking care of you tonight" 

"Wally!" Dick said 

"hey buddy how's it going?" 

"Wally what are you doing here" I asked 

"oh dad's been pushing me to get a job to pay for college" 

"well I've been wanting to Y/N out for our anniversary perhaps you could help Alfred watch the children" 

"please Wally!" 

"no I'll be the only g-wirl

Wally whispered in her ear 

" kid stays! "she said 

"alright I talk to my parents now what can I get the Wayne's tonight" 

"I'll have a medium rare steak" 

Bruce shut up! I covered my face feeling like I'm going to throw up 

"uh hun" I mumbled 

I ran to the bathroom and threw up 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I looked at Wally 

"I'll watch the kids" 

I nodded and walked to the bathroom and nocked 

"darling" 

"sorry honey"

"I should've not have asked for a medium rare we always share" 

"oh no it's OK honey you didn't know" 

She opened the door I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her head 

"how long have you been in denial for this time" 

"2 months I took it last night and forgot and I looked at it in the car" 

He sighed "next time tell me when you suspect of being pregnant"


	9. Anniversary Chapter 9

Week until my due date Jason was very unsure about being a big brother I constantly had to reassure him that we love him and that he was not getting replaced. That night Bruce and I getting ready for dinner leaving the kids with Alfred and Wally. I put my favorite maternity dress I looked at the mirror Jason walked in with his toy bread he grabbed his binky put it in his mouth and plopped on the bed. I turned to Jason upset look on his face he folded his arms I sighed I walked to him and picked him up I sat on the bed I kissed his head

"Jason honey you know we love you deeply.. And you know just because I'm going to have a baby doesn't mean I love the baby more than I love you son" 

He huffed I rocked him back and forth gently Wally came we left 

Wally's P. O. V 

I read the test Y/N sent me 

-Wally thank you so much for helping Alfred watch the kids! Dick should be easy to please, Barbara as well may need to entertain her with a movie she'll be fine, Jason may get fussy if so he loves his toy bread and eating it

Hope you have a great time with the kids! Will be home soon tell the kids I love them

-we will have a great time thanks again I really needed the money 

I smiled that night I sat on the couch with the kids watching a movie Dick holding on to my arm Barbara on my another and Jason in my lap they fell asleep I yawned I need some sleep.... 

Your P. O. V 

Bruce and I at dinner my contractions are a little closer than usual 

"are you alright" 

"hmm yeah just my contractions is all" 

He smiled he doesn't smile for no reason 

"what?" 

"I'm just happy is all you've given me more than I deserve" 

I kissed his hand "you too honey hmm" 

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen I held back a scream squeezing Bruce's hand 

"Y/N!" 

He quickly knelt next to me "it's time!" 

He helped me stand the waiter ran up saying she called the ambulance I felt water run down my legs and see blood we made it outside seeing the ambulance


	10. Little Detective Chapter 10

Wally's P. O. V

"Wally.. Wally" I yawned I opened my eyes seeing Dick he handed me my phone I answered "hello"

-"Wally can you help Alfred bring the children and Y/N's things to the hospital"

"uh yeah sure wait what she had the baby"

-"yes"

"uh yeah will head your way"

-"thank you"

He hung up did Bruce just thank me.. You need sleep more sleep Wally. Alfred and I got the kids ready we went to the hospital I saw James

"hey kid"

"hey have you heard anything"

"not yet"

Bruce walked in he handed me my money

"thanks again"

"you're welcome Wally"

I ran off before my dad kills me

Your P. O. V

I laid there holding Timothy Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Barbara and Jason walked in

"come meet your little brother"

Jason held on to Bruce's leg

"come on Jason he's cute" Dick said

Bruce picked Jason up and walked to me Jason looked at him

"I'm fine with playin' with him"

Bruce and I laughed that night we went home I laid Tim in his crib in our room

Bruce's P. O. V

I carried Jason to his room and laid him in his bed Dick walked on yawning he laid on top of the bunk

"good night boys"

"night dad" Dick said

I turned on the night light and turned the lights off I opened Barbara's door and saw her laying in bed

"you alright sweetheart you've been quiet"

"I feel outnumbered by boys"

"oh sweetie that just makes you stand out more"

"you're right thanks dad"

"get some sleep princess"

She laid on her pillow I walked to my bedroom hearing Y/N singing a lullaby I waited just listening to her beautiful voice


	11. Getting Bigger Chapter 11

Year later I'm 6 months pregnant with twins two girls I sat on the couch I leaned on my hand drifting off to sleep I felt someone put a blanket on me I opened my eyes seeing Richard

"thank you son"

"sleep well mom I'll watch Tim"

.....

Dick's P. O. V

My family is getting bigger and more bigger two brothers and 3 sisters. I walked my room I shared with my brothers Tim sound asleep. Months later mom had the girls Stephanie and Cassandra who could not be more different

Your P. O. V

After the girls turned 3 their personalities really came out Stephanie loved making jokes and playing, Cassandra was calm level headed and loves being read to. I found I'm pregnant again with our 7th child the kids Bruce and I shocked. Bruce and I on the way home from grocery shopping he was quite 

"are you OK?" I asked

"exhausted"

"do you want to take a few days off of work"

"I might could manage to get a few days off"

He parked I kissed his hand the kids walked out I smiled getting out

"mommy! Daddy!" Stephanie said

I grabbed groceries Richard took them from me

"mom please don't"

I sighed I walked inside I sat on the couch I heard the kids Bruce sighed he sat next to me I leaned on his shoulder

Dick's P. O. V

Barbara and I put away groceries with Alfred

"mom and dad need a break"

"I can play with the girls"

"I can play with the boys"

"or perhaps you could all play together" Alfred suggested

So me and Barbara took the kids outside to let mom and dad rest


	12. Pillow Fort Chapter 12

Years later after a long day of work I drove home I parked I took a deep breath feeling exhausted I opened the door

"mom!" I hear

"hey kids"

All my son's and Stephanie hugged me where are Barbara and Cassandra 

"oh mom! Mom! I have to show you something!"

"OK just" Stephanie grabbed my hand and drug me to the playroom they made a pillow fort with blankets and toys I saw the girls "wow kids you did a lot"

Cassandra saw me she and hugged me I saw Barbara with a book she shut it and walked to me 

"how was work mom"

"hmm long I see you kids have been busy"

"yeah the boys idea.. You know mom why don't you join us for a tea party and treat yourself"

"hmm I'd love to Babs but I smell horrible and I need a shower"

"oh come on mommy just few minutes!" Stephanie begged

Cassandra looked at me and smiled her smiles are as rare as Bruce's

"oh alright I suppose that would be a good idea"

"yippee!" Stephanie said

I sat with the girls Alfred brought us tea I drank some feeling much needed rest. I leaned on the wall listening to Barbara read the hobbit. Damian walked in with Titus he started rubbing his eyes 

"Titus lay down" I said 

He laid down next to me Damian laid on him falling asleep

"good boy"

Dick walked in he crossed his legs sitting next to me Jason and Tim walked in they sat on the floor with pillows. We all listened to Barbara reading..........

Bruce's P. O. V

After work I went straight to patrol I finally could go home. I walked to my room where's my wife. I went to the girls and boys room then I walked to the playroom seeing all the kids asleep by Y/N I sighed I laid next to her


	13. Uncle! Chapter 13

James's P. O. V

I whinced feeling pain in my head throbbing I touched my head fuck! I looked at my hand seeing blood! Not Good where the hell am I? I saw Batman aka my brother-in-law. He knelt down to me 

"James can you here me" 

My head throbbed "keep it down well ya" 

He helped me stand fuck I saw my little sister she looked at me shocked. She walked to me and put my arm around her neck and my other around Bruce. We made it to the ambulance they laid me on stretcher I blacked in and out

"stay with me" 

I hear my sister? Say I shut my eye's groaning in pain 

"you're gonna be OK James I promise" 

"Y-Y/N........... 

Your P. O. V 

I sat in the ambulance watching them use defibrillator please don't leave me James! 

"his hearts beating"

I took a deep breath we made it to the hospital. They rushed him to the emergency room a nurse stopped me. I took a deep breath crying. A nurse handed me clipboard I tried writing down information but I kept shaking. I felt Bruce's hand touch mine 

"allow me" 

He grabbed it sitting next to me I started having flashbacks. It was just the two of us mom died years ago dad was killed in a car accident. I was only 16, James 18. He put a roof over our heads I still remember his reaction to me joining GCPD 'not on my life! Dammit Y/N this isn't something you just decide! You are more reckless than I am. I'm your older brother and it's my job to protect you from harm!'. Luckily James was not Commissioner yet but when he did he reluctantly let me keep my job. I feel tears falling from my face Bruce kissed my neck. After my brother gained conscious and was discharged I made him stay at the Manor. That morning I got out of bed I got dressed for work. I walked down stairs seeing my brother drinking coffee with a sling on his arm

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm taking your shift remember" 

"I thought John was taking my shift?" 

"he's taking mine now relax I've got this covered" 

"I'm relaxing I only don't want you messing up my job" 

The kid's walked in Damian rubbing his eye's carrying his blanket. I picked him up kissing his cheek

"well mabye if you weren't so reckless we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we. I have to go" 

I gave Damian to Alfred he started whining 

"momma we'll be home soon listen to your uncle and Alfred. Don't do any pranks!" I said running out the door 

James's P. O. V

OK mabye I shouldn't have been so hard on my sister but I don't like her taking my shift there's a reason I don't like putting so much on her. I sat on the couch Damian walked in he stared at me

"what are you looking at"

"tt"

He crawled on the couch Barbara walked in

"hey uncle"

She sat next to me I ruffled her hair she laughed

"hey it took me a while to look this good"

"you sound just like your mom"

The rest of the kid's walked in sitting on the couch and chair's. Dick put on a movie

Your P. O. V

Late at night I pulled in I heard the Batmobile in the distant

-beat Batman home wow I'm ashamed darling

I texted my husband

-keep talking and I will make you regret it

-try me😏

-I'll see you in our room beloved

I walked inside smiling to myself I walked to the living room seeing the kids and James asleep. He opened his eye's

"how'd it go"

"nothing I couldn't handle"

I offered my hand he grabbed it standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"bright and early"

He slowly walked to his room I yawned I walked to my room I took my jacket off I unbuttoned my shirt. I took my pants off I felt Bruce's arms around me I hummed he kissed my neck

"I know I've been hard to dealwith lately" I said 

"you're worried about your brother and for good reason"

"I know I just" he kissed me

"shh don't speak I miss my wife"


	14. Shadow 14/

I walked out of the shower the thunderstorm coming. The lights flickered on and off. I quickly put my nightgown on. I hear footsteps that are way too small to be my husband. I looked seeing, Damian holding his blanket and his toy cow 

"nightmare, sweetheart?" 

"my 'ight light 'on't work" 

"come on let's go see what the trouble is" 

He raised his arm's I picked him up I walked to his room. I flipped the switch on the light's not working 

"looks like the power's out, sweetheart" 

He grunted Stephanie and Cassandra walked in 

"hey, mommy" 

"girl's, what are you doing out of bed?" 

"the lights won't work can we stay with you" 

Cassandra hugged my leg how can a mother sat no to her beautiful adorable children simple she can't. I sighed Bruce won't be home from patrol until after 3 o'clock. It's 9 o'clock now Damian, Stephanie and Cassandra in the bed with me. I hear footsteps I looked seeing Barbara, Richard holding Tim on his back and Jason holding his toy bread. 

"let me guess the light's won't work and the storm is too loud" 

They looked at me pleading face's I sighed smiling 

"come on and join us kid's" I said 

They crawled in the bed I hear thunderstorm. Richard held Damian, Barbara holding Cassandra and Stephanie, Jason and Tim holding on to me. I hear the thunder and lighting. Titus walked in and sat by the bed 

"I can't sleep it's too loud" Stephanie mumbled 

"I know but just try" 

"OK" she said 

5 minutes later 

"mom, I can't sleep either can we do something" Richard said 

"OK how about a game" I said 

Mabye they'll fall asleep after they play some 

"we could play twister!" Dick said

"no!!!" they all said

"w-ook shadow!" Cassandra said 

"I see Cass. You kid's want to play shadow puppets?" I suggested 

She nodded the rest of the kid's in agreement which is a miracle in itself. I lit a few candles and turned my flashlight on my phone on. I made a bird shadow with my hands. Richard, made a elephant 

"a elephant never forgets!" 

I smiled Barbara made a bat 

"I will suck the blood of the little boy's muhahaha" 

"get, Barbie!" Jason said 

He tackled Barbara she tickled him he laughed 

"my turn!" Tim said 

He jumped on top of Jason 

"Tim, get off of me" Jason said irritated 

"alright settle down" 

Damian, sat in my lap with his binky in his mouth still holding his toy cow. I sighed feeling joyful. 

"thanks mom this is so much fun" Dick said 

"yeah" Barbara yawned 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I walked to my room from a long night of patrol. I opened my bedroom seeing Titus, all my children, and wife sound asleep my wife beautiful as ever. I gently smiled I carefully moved Jason from my side of the bed. I laid in bed he laid on me I touched Y/N's face kissing her. She smiled 

"glad you made it home safely" she muttered 

"me too, beloved me too"


	15. Don't Tell Mom Or Dad 15/

Dick's P. O. V 

Mom and dad are going to freak out! Barbara and I will never hear the end of this. We both hid 3 kittens in our backpacks and a puppy in my hoodie. We found the kittens outside the school all alone and the puppy to. They're very fortunate we found them. We sat in the car hoping praying Alfred would not suspect. As soon as he parked we darted to my room locking my door. 

"think he knows" 

"it's Alfred he knows everything if we're lucky enough he will not say anything to mom and dad" 

"yeah that's what you call a miracle" 

We put the kittens and puppy out and on the floor. The puppy licked my face I laughed 

"shhh!!" Barbara said 

"I'm gonna call you Zitka" 

Barbara pet the kittens and used my sock for a toy 

Damian's P. O. V

I walked to my biggest brother's room. I reached for the doorknob opening the door and I saw a puppy!  He barked playfully I pet him he licked my face. I laughed. I saw Richard and Barbara holding kittens 

"oh Dami, you're in here!" Barbara said 

"hey, little D " Richard said 

"P-puppy 'og Titus well w-ove him" 

"it's actually a girl puppy and her name is, Zitka" 

"and these are kittens" 

They put them down I gently pet them 

"ooh does mommy or daddy know?" 

"nope and we're not going to tell them ok, Damian" 

"mommy will find out" 

Richard knelt down to me touching my shoulders 

"will tell them soon just not yet ok" 

I nodded knowing I won't be the one in trouble and mommy loves Titus. So I'm absolutely sure she will love the new family members. Tim walked in  

"wow! This is the best! Wow totally worth getting off my laptop! Aww"

I pushed him

"my animals!" I said 

"little D you gave to learn to share" Richard said 

I huffed and folded my arm's 

Jason's P. O. V 

Both my little sister's hanging on my legs as I walked. Stephanie laughing. They wouldn't let go I huffed almost out of breath. 

"OK that's enough!" I said tired

"longer!" Stephanie said 

"Steph, I -" I hear barking from a puppy! 

Cassandra gasped "puppy!!" 

"in Dick's room let's check it out!" 

With my sister's still clinging to me I opened the door. I saw all the kittens and a puppy. Along with my siblings. The kid's finally let go of me. I exhaled in relief. Dick and Barbara's face clearly begging me not to tell on them 

"you two are sooo dead" 

"well if you're going to be like that then you don't get to pl-" I cut her off 

"slow down Barbie"

"promise you won't tell them" 

"I hear by promise not to say a word to mom and dad" 

"great! Now let's make them a little home!" 

I plaid with the puppy it started raining outside. Titus, walked in he sniffed the kittens and puppy. He laid down I yawned feeling sleepy. 

Your P. O. V 

Bruce done with patrol and I'm done with my shift at the station. We both went to check on the children. I see my oldest son's door closed I knocked and gently opened. I saw kitten's! A puppy! I saw all my children asleep. I smiled why are they always melting my heart. They're supposed to be in trouble and yet I can't help but smile 

"Bruce" I whispered 

He walked to me he looked and smirked 

"how should we discipline them?" I asked smiling because they are so sweet and cute 

Bruce and I laid a blanket for each of them 

"I'd advise they house train them" he whispered 

We walked out I gently shut the door 

"it's been some time since you and I have had a beautiful night together" 

We both looked at each other I smirked. He tried to kiss me with his hands on my shoulders. I leaned back out of his grasp

"uh-uh" I said unable to fight my smile 

"oh really" 

I walked to our room I looked back at him. He folded his arm's raising his eyebrow knowing me all too well 

"if you want me you'll have to come and get me... Catch me if you can bat's"


End file.
